


Not Just You and Me

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smoking, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: Not much plot, but if you squint it’s there.  It’s threesome smut.  Also, there is use of marijuana in the beginning.There's room there to make a second chapter, and I've got some ideas fleshed out that I might try later on, but I don't know yet.





	Not Just You and Me

“Go back outside!” Your voice cut through the dark when Steve entered the room.

Instead of heeding your words, he flipped the light switch on, but before he could see where your voice had come from a pillow was flying at his face. He caught it as it softly collided with his jaw, keeping it from hitting the floor.

“You are messing with the vibes, Rogers. Get out and let us be,” you argued as he stepped further into the room and deposited the pillow back on the couch.

“This is my house!” Steve countered. “If you want to preserve your ‘vibe’, take my roommate over to your place to get stoned.” He tried to sound harsh, but he laughed as he watched you and Bucky shield your eyes from the light.

“She says the energy is better here, man,” Bucky chimed in.

“Plus, when we smoke at my place, it makes the whole apartment complex smell like weed. The landlord is only one more complaint away from evicting me,” you said as you sat up and squinted towards Steve. You failed to add that when you smoked over here, you got to see Steve. He was absolutely exquisite. The way he filled out a pair of khakis should be illegal.

“C’mon, Steve. Take just one hit,” Bucky said. He offered the bowl to him, interrupting your train of thought.

“It’s been a long day. I just want to take a nice hot shower and go to bed. I’m beat,” Steve declined, waving his hand noncommittal in your all’s direction.

“That’s exactly why you should!” Bucky continued to argue. “This isn’t that cheap shit we got last time. You just need one hit and it’ll smooth out all the rough edges,” he said enthusiastically as he offered the bowl and lighter in Steve’s direction again.

A serious look marred Steve’s beautiful features for a fraction of a second before he dropped his gym bag and coat onto the kitchen table. He leapt over the back of the couch and landed gracefully in the seat right next to you.

You were entranced as you watched him take the bowl and lighter from Bucky with a smile and brought it to his lips, inhaling a large lungful. He then passed them to you as he laid his head back on the cushion and let out the smoke he was holding in. You were mesmerized by the upturn of his lips when he started to chuckle softly towards the ceiling.

You took another hit before passing them back to Bucky. Your head laid back on the couch next to Steve’s and you lost yourself in thought.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” you asked dreamily after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Isn’t what beautiful?” Bucky asked softly.

“Everything; life; humans; just, everything. We were created from stars. There are entire cosmos living inside each and every one of us. The air that we are breathing, filling out lungs, is the same that has existed since the dawn of time,” you started to ramble.

“Don’t start with that shit tonight, Y/N/N,” Bucky scoffed as he laid back on the loveseat he was occupying. “You always get so deep and thoughtful and it fucks with my head.”

“Bucky, how can you say that?” you exclaimed as you straightened your back, looking towards him. You reached out and took his face in your hands as he rose to meet you. “Everything is connected and so beautiful! There are galaxies living inside those beautiful blue eyes of yours, James. Can’t you see it?”

Steve chuckled softly at your exchange as Bucky smiled back at you. You released Bucky’s face and turned back to look at Steve. You were focused on the faint sprinkling of freckles on Steve’s face from being out in the sun. You were mapping out constellations and planets hidden in the pattern speckling across his cheeks. 

You realized you were staring hard. His long lashes fluttered closed, resting delicately over his tanned face. Your gaze continued to travel down his perfectly carved jawline, down his long neck, and his broad chest that rose and fell with every easy breath.

Bucky cleared his throat, pulling you out of your creepy obsession and snapped your eyes to his. He looked amused as he smiled kindly. He held out the bowl to you, but you only shook your head no and sat back against the cushions again.

You were finally able to close your eyes and listen to the music Bucky had streaming from his phone through the speakers. The easy, smooth melody swam through your ears, swirled around inside your head, making your skin prickle with goosebumps. You felt a warm hand on your wrist. When your eyes opened, you saw Bucky standing in front of you, his hand now outstretched, inviting you to stand with him.

Your hand felt so small in his as he pulled you to your feet and pressed your body against his. You willingly melted into his arms as they wrapped around your back, you both started to sway in rhythm to the music. Your arms wound around his neck as his hands went from your waist down to your hips. You reveled in the familiarity of his touch on your body; the two of you having been intimate with each other on a regular, open basis.

There were no expectations between the two of you; no pretenses either of you had to worry about. Love is love and love is great; why confine it into this tiny little box everybody tried pushing onto you all. Why should you deny yourselves the opportunity to express your love to whomever you deemed worthy of it in whatever way you saw fit? It was unconventional, but it worked for you. You cared deeply for

Bucky and he loved you just the same. Whatever this was between you two, it was working and you both were happy.

Which is probably why he found your interest on his roommate so enthralling. You’d known that he and Steve used to have a bit of a romantic entanglement with one another, but you didn’t know the extent of it. It felt too intrusive to flat out ask either of them about it. If Bucky or Steve were comfortable enough, they would eventually tell you about it.

Until that hypothetical moment happened, you were going to enjoy how his body was so warm and soft pressed against yours, yet strong as you could feel the muscle flex and move under your fingers. The comfortable relationship you showed in the way his hands glided over your hips, flexing before coming back up to rest on the small of your back.

The memories of your first time with Bucky started to replay behind your eyes as you closed them. You laid your head on his first chest, letting yourself get lost. The two of you were lying on the soft carpet of your living room, letting the effects of what you had just smoked relax your tired bodies. Music similar to what was playing now was crooning through the air, washing over you like a warm blanket. Bucky had reached out and gripped your hand softly with his, his fingers weaving between yours. 

That’s when you had decided to make your moved. You rolled over until your legs were straddling over his waist, your hands firmly planted on either side of his head and crashed your lips over his. There wasn’t even a second of hesitation as he returned your kiss with fervor. He parted his warm lips and thrust his tongue inside your mouth. His hands came down to grip your waist and pull your body flush with his.

That was all it took. There was a shared, unspoken understanding after that moment. There were other relationships for the both of you, but they never seemed to fit like you did with Bucky. Somehow, you’d always found your way back to each other. Now, the two of you could usually be found with one another at any given time. 

After all, Bucky was your best friend. You didn’t share that kind of bond with anyone else. He, of course, had that with Steve. He’d had Steve long before you came around, but you never felt threatened by whatever they shared. Bucky had always made you feel respected, important, and cared for. 

He even found your affections for Steve to be amusing. Bucky had pushed you to talk to him when he’d first started to notice, but after a few weeks of avoiding his inquiries, he dropped the matter. The only acknowledgement he gave you was a sly smile and a nod in Steve’s direction, silently urging you to finally tell him how you felt.

There was no rational explanation for why you wouldn’t talk to Bucky about your attraction for Steve; you shared everything else with him. Any other time you would shamelessly flirt or forwardly approach any other man or woman that caught your attention as Bucky watched from afar. Sometimes Bucky would join, other times he’d just watch, but he always supported whatever you wanted. There was no reason you shouldn’t talk about how you felt for Steve.

Steve was loyal. He was noble. He was a good man. He had this aura of purity and goodness about him that you didn’t want to taint with your…well, you weren’t bad per se, but there was a fair amount of darkness that surrounded you that you didn’t want to put off on Steve. Steve deserved someone better, someone wholesome and good, someone who valued his morals and beliefs. He deserved someone better than you.

Bucky must have sensed that you were getting lost inside yourself because next thing you knew, he was spinning you away from his body. He pulled you back, only this time with your back pressed into his front. He continued to sway you again as his hand splayed over your hip, the other coming up to just under your breasts. You hummed as you let your head fall back to his shoulder, your hands and arms coming to rest over his.

Steve’s humming caught your attention as you bent your head forward to look at him. His head was facing up at the ceiling again, eyes opened, just staring off into space. Bucky nudged you with his chin before pointing towards Steve. You looked up at him, confused. He nodded his head in Steve’s direction again and urged you forward, away from him. You shook your head and let it fall back against his chest again, but Bucky wasn’t having it anymore. He walked you both forwards, catching Steve’s attention as you approached.

Steve continued to look up at you with a blank expression as Bucky’s hands, now on your hips, pushed you away from his body and towards Steve. You felt your muscles tense as you realized what was happening, but you went along with him, falling willingly into Steve’s lap. Your knees dug into the couch on either side of his hips. Steve’s hands replaced Bucky’s as he pulled you into him.

Bucky took his seat again on the loveseat, content for the moment just watching the scene unfold in front of him. You were straddling Steve’s lap, your heat now pressed tight against him. His blue eyes stared up into yours with a sense of serenity and assurance. There were no questions as he continued to stare back up at you; there was no confusion.

There was an almost ethereal and otherworldly way he was looking up at you in this moment. It was an unspoken understanding about what was about to unfurl.

No words could describe the way his skin felt under your touch. Your fingers started above the fold of his elbow and slowly, shakily slid up his biceps until they were pushing under his short sleeves and resting on his shoulders. You were leaning forward, eyes on his for any sign of reluctance, but found none as your nose grazed against his before finding your lips on his. 

The kiss was gentle at first, getting used to each other, figuring out each other’s style. His hands were sliding under the hem of your shirt to caress the soft skin above your hips. His touch was hot, not as sure as Bucky’s, but they were steady and firm as they flexed into your soft flesh. The heat building between your legs finally made contact with his hips, causing you to grind down harder against him. You moved one hand to his chest while the other wound into the short hair on the back of his head.

You could swear you felt fireworks exploding behind your eyes when his lips parted, and you were able to tangle your tongue with his. The feeling was only comparable to how it felt when you kissed Bucky, almost like you were kissing a battery; the electric current that pulsed through your veins when you were connected.

Steve’s lips were soft, yet unyielding, as you both started to fight for dominance. It only took a few more short seconds before you were submitting to his control, just like you always did with Bucky. The way his hands felt as they rose higher and higher, tickling around the skin that lay just underneath your bra had you shivering in his hold. There was unmeasurable power beneath his touch. He took without asking, but never pushed you further than you would allow him to go. It was exactly the way Bucky would touch you.

Steve was strong and powerful underneath you; it radiated through his entire being as he started to roll his hips gently up into you. There was warmth behind you as you felt another set of hot, moist lips press into your neck. Bucky had come to stand behind you now. His hands pulled up the fabric of your shirt until you had to release Steve so he could remove it completely and throw it across the room. His hands were coming up your back as Steve’s found their place on your hips again before settling over your clothed ass.

A fire sprang to life deep in your belly, and the only thing you were able to focus on was finding relief between the two men who were pressed against you. Slowly, Steve shifted and turned so that his back was against his chest. Steve started to palm your breasts before scooping a finger into cup and pulling it free of the satin material. His fingers were pinching lightly at your nipple before his hot mouth was covering the pebbled bud of your other breast over the thin covering.

Bucky’s lips were on your shoulder, leaving a trail of warm, open mouthed kisses in his wake as he moved towards your neck. He fumbled for a couple seconds with the clasp of your bra before it sprang free. Both of their hands worked precariously and in unison over your exposed body, building you higher and higher and higher still, until an embarrassingly loud moan fell from your lips. 

Bucky was the first to pull away as he released a quiet chuckle. Steve pulled you close against him, and pushed up the couch effortlessly, despite your extra weight. You had no time to adjust yourself, barely getting your legs hooked tightly around his waist as his hands came under your ass, slapping against one cheek sharply. You inhale sharply and let out another airy moan, letting your head fall back and your eyes close.

Bucky’s footsteps were heavy as they followed Steve through the hallway, up the stairs. Each step had your aching core brushing against the rough material of his pants, causing sharp jolts of pleasure to shoot up your spine.

Finally you were dropped on a large, unfamiliar mattress, cold and lonely now that there wasn’t someone else’s body heat to warm you. You took a second to look around. This must be Steve’s room. You’d never been in here before. When you looked back to the boys, they were sharing a quick, quiet conversation before Bucky noticed you were staring expectantly in their direction. His beautiful, steely eyes lock with yours as he stepped towards you and knelt in front of you.

“Are you ok with what’s about to happen?” he asked kindly. You nodded enthusiastically in response, not able to find the actual words. He smiled affectionately as one large hand cupped your cheek. “We are going to take this slow, ok?” He waited for you to nod again before he continued, “If you feel uncomfortable at any time, say something. It’s important that you let us know how you are feeling. There are no expectations; we aren’t playing any games, not like when it’s just you and me. If you want to stop, just say stop and we will, no questions asked, no hesitation.”

You felt a sudden flare of panic briefly, your eyes widening. Bucky could feel the way you started to shake and took your face in both hands this time. You timed your breathing with his as he inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaling out his mouth.

“There’s no reason to be nervous, baby girl. You know I will always take care of you, right?” he asked and you nodded again. He smiled his brilliant, mega-watt smile, instantly putting you at ease again. “I’ve always got you, sweetheart. I never would put you in any position to get hurt. You are so precious to me, you know that right? We are going to take real good care of you tonight, ok?” He brought his lips up to kiss your cheek before brushing them against your ear and whispering, “Steve’s pretty nervous, too.” He pulled back and smiled again. Your breathing had steadied again, excitement starting to replace your nerves.

He kissed your lips sweetly as he knelt back, pulling his tee shirt over his head and revealing the solid slab of abs hidden beneath it. His dark hair was slightly mussed up now, and the smattering of dark hair across his chest that lead down his tummy was just begging for your fingers to dig into it. Instead of leaning into you like you expected, he stepped back and let Steve step close instead. He already removed his shirt and pants, only his boxers now donning his magnificent body; his arousal barely contained beneath the straining material.

Steve was kneeling in front of you, crawling up over your legs, and gently pushed you until you were lying on your back. When his mouth reached yours, his lips were soft and slow as they slotted over yours. There wasn’t an ounce of his hurried desperation you felt during your first kiss in the living room. His cock pressed against the thin stretchy spandex of your yoga pants that covered your intimate bits, making you buck up against his bulge. You found yourself grinding shamelessly into him.

“Hold still,” Steve urged as he left your lips, kissing his way down your cheek to your neck. He started to work over that one small spot that always made you gasp sharply and cry out as you thrust your hips up into his again. He didn’t seem to be expecting this reaction. He cursed into your skin before gaining his composure again. He continued working over your sweet spot, letting his teeth nip into your tender flesh. Your hands found his back and you dug your nails in nearly deep enough to break the skin, but only just.

Bucky appeared by your head, and you noticed that he, too, had shed his pants. He gently gripped your wrists off of Steve, and held them above your head for a minute. The look he was giving you told you to leave them there as his hands softly grazed down the length of your arms. Steve was sliding down your body, kissing and licking a path towards your belly button. He hovered over your bared breasts, not paying them as much attention before moving further down.

Bucky’s fingers tickled under your arms briefly, causing you to squirm as you struggled to hold still as you were instructed. It was growing harder and harder as warm kisses were trailing across your hipbones, teasing around the waistband of your pants. Fingers were now plucking your hard nipples as another set of fingers were dipping beneath the elastic of your pants before sliding back up to grip your waist.

You were trying to clench your thighs together as the ache between your legs started to grow to an unbearable burn, but broad shoulders holding them apart kept you from doing so. The moans spilling from your lips were nonstop and your breaths were coming out in short huffs. You were barely aware that you were being pulled into a sitting position until your back was met with a hard, hot chest. Your arms were brought down and folded across your body under your breasts as a strong set of arms wrapped around them, holding you securely in place and assuring you couldn’t move.

“How are you now, baby girl?” a deep voice growled in your ear. Bucky. You knew that gravelly voice anywhere. Judging by his tone, he was starting to feel just as wrecked as you were.

“Green, I’m green, I’m so fucking green, please, please, please, please,” you were moaning, letting your head fall back over his shoulder as Steve hooked his fingers into your waistband and pulled down your pants and panties in one surprisingly swift movement.

Bucky’s mouth was on your neck again, working that sweet spot Steve found. He began nipping at you with his teeth before biting down on your shoulder hard enough that you’d be wearing a faint bruise for a couple days. You cried out, feeling a gush of slick pool from your now bared folds between your legs. Struggling to hold your eyes open, you looked down to see Steve settling his shoulders between your legs, guiding one leg up over his back before you could feel his hot breath against your thigh.

You were crying out now, begging for release. You were wound so tight you were sure you’d snap any second. Bucky’s mouth was soothing over the throbbing bite mark on your shoulder as Steve’s velvety tongue slid between your folds. You tried thrusting your hips further into his face, but Bucky’s hold on your body and your position gave you virtually no range of motion. You were forced to lay back and take whatever they wanted to give you.

Steve’s mouth was absolutely sinful between your thighs as his tongue swirled around your clit, only teasing that tiny bundle of nerves that had your legs quivering. Just as the tip of his tongue grazed over your nub, you felt one thick finger slide into your wetness, burying itself knuckle deep inside you with no resistance.

You keened, throwing your head back and cried out in desperation. You were so close to the edge, but knew you wouldn’t fall over it until they allowed it. Your skin was crawling with need. You trued thrusting your hips up again, but barely managed any movement just as before.

One of Bucky’s hands were still wrapped around yours, but the other now plucked at your chest, pulling, pinching, and rolling one nipple between his fingers and then the other. Once your body had started to shake, your climax impossibly close, he held you closer to him. He started whispering words of encouragement into your ear, praising how beautiful you looked flushed with need, strung out as you neared your release, and how good you were, how decadent your body felt as it shook against his. He told you how badly he needed to feel you come undone by Steve’s mouth.

His throbbing erection was pressing into your back as you continued to wiggle and shake against him.

“I need…” you struggled to say, but couldn’t finish before a moan chocked off your words.

“Tell me, baby girl. What do you need?” Bucky’s voice was smooth and soft, ringing in your ears; the only sound you could discern other than the whoosh-whoosh of your blood pumping through your veins.

You tried to find the words, you really did, but Steve had you hovering over that precipice, never giving you the pressure you needed to fall over, making your brain feel like jello as it screamed for your orgasm. “I-I-I-I-“ you stammered as the beating of your heart, the sweat pooling all over your body, as the grip of his arm over your sternum was becoming too much to bear.

“P-p-p-please…I need…t-t-t-t-to come…” Your whole being was vibrating with an intensity you’d never felt before.

“Then come, baby girl.” Bucky whispered as his right hand squeezed roughly at your right breast and Steve started to pump two fingers inside you with earnest as his tongue flattened and rolled against your clit.

Your orgasm hit, and the pleasure was blinding as white overtook your vision. Your body shook, your legs trembled, and your rolled back as you let pure bliss roll over you in waves that made your core clench with each crashing crescendo.

When you finally came down, you could feel Bucky shifting behind you before he guided your arms forward over Steve’s head as he crawled up and pressed his chest into yours. His warmth left your back before you were being pressed into the soft comforter. Steve kissed you lazily, softly, giving you the slow, easy pace you needed after such an intense, earth-shattering release.

When Bucky returned, he was carrying the belt from his pants in his hands. You were curious about his intentions until he started to wrap the leather around your wrists where they were behind Steve’s head. He placed both ends in your palms, letting you hold onto them. This way, you were only bound for as long as you wanted to be, but you always, always held tight until Bucky instructed you to release it.

His hands were then on Steve’s shoulders, guiding him up to pull back, bringing your near limp body along with him. He settled his back against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him. Bucky helped situate your legs until you were sitting in his lap again, legs on either side of Steve’s with your chest pressed firmly into his.

Steve continued to kiss you again, with a little more fervor. Bucky was behind you again. His hands on your hips as he pushed and pulled your wetness over Steve’s covered erection until you had nearly soaked through the cotton. Bucky pulled you up off Steve’s lap and slapped your ass, causing you to fall forward, chest first into Steve’s face. Beneath your lap, you felt Bucky’s hands moving up Steve’s lap until he had the elastic waist band of Steve’s boxers in his fingers and began to slowly pull them down.

Bucky returned his hands to your hips and lowered you back to where your slick was now rubbing over Steve’s thick, bared erection.

“Do you want Steve’s cock in that warm, wet pussy, baby girl?” Bucky growled by your ear, only loud enough so Steve could hear as well.

You looked down into Steve’s baby blues and nodded eagerly. He looked just as desperate to be inside of you. You felt Steve’s body being pulled down the bed. Bucky was pulling Steve up, placing a pillow behind his back before letting him thud against the headboard again, only now he was in a more reclined position. Bucky’s hands were on your hips again, adjusting your position until your slick was dripping over the head of Steve’s leaking cock.

“Please,” you were moaning into Steve’s mouth, eager to fill the void inside you with his warm thickness.

“Condom…” Steve grunted as he fought the urge to roll his hips up into you.

“I’m on birth control…” you offered, looking back to Bucky to let him know that you were comfortable going without if both of them were as well.

“We’re both clean,” Bucky nodded in agreeance. You both looked expectantly to Steve.

“I’m clean, too. If you’re good, I’m good,” he said, looking straight to you since you would be the one most at risk.

I trust you,” you huffed as you felt yourself climbing towards another orgasm.

Bucky pulled out a bottle of lube from virtually nowhere. He squeezed a liberal amount into his hand and cupped your heat in his hands, spreading the warmth over you. Slowly, carefully keeping an eye on Steve’s face for any sign of discomfort, he moved his head to Steve’s cock to apply it over his throbbing head.

The only response he received was a pained hiss and a buck of his hips, which you feel like shouldn’t have surprised you. They had always moved around each other as if they, too, had intimate knowledge of one another.

Steve’s hands came to rest on your hips, Bucky’s hands on top of his. With Bucky’s gentle guidance, you slid down slowly on top of Steve’s cock, feeling immediate relief at finally being filled. You cried out at how good it felt; your insides quivering as they begged for release already. Bucky’s hands disappeared, and he sat back, letting Steve set the pace.

The bed shifted behind you, and you assumed it was Buck removing his boxers. You were getting lost in the slow grind of Steve inside you that you almost jumped out of your skin when Bucky’s lubed up finger came to rub circles around your butt. Although this wasn’t your first time with anal, Bucky caught you off guard every time.

“Shhh…shhh…” he cooed in your ear as he pressed his chest into your back. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.” When you continued to bounce again, he started to press his finger against your butt again. “Do you think you’ll be able to take us both at the same time?”

You nodded eagerly. You’d never tried that before, but fuck, you were more than willing to go with it now.

“What color are you right now?” he asked in a low growl.

Fucking green,” you mewled as you slammed down on Steve’s lap, earning an enthusiastic string of curses to fall from his lips.

Bucky’s finger kept on until he had two fingers knuckled deep inside you, gently scissoring them apart before adding a third. You were nearly gasping for breath at how tightly you were wound up, ready to take them both at the same time. You wanted more than anything to come again, but you wanted to wait until they were both inside you. You had started to press back into his fingers when his hand came around your chest, holding you steady against him.

“You’ve got to slow down, or else it’s going to hurt and that’s the last thing I want to do,” he purred into your ear. Your hands were pulling at your restraints, feeling the leather cutting into your tender wrists, but you didn’t dare release your grasp on them, no matter how desperately you wanted to touch both of them. “Steve, you ready?”

“Fuuuuuck, yeah,” he grunted as he pulled your hips down hard in his lap and held you there.

Bucky’s heat left your back yet again, but one hand stayed on your hip. Then you felt the press of his cock against your ass. You inhaled sharply as he pushed the head in slowly. Everyone held their breath until the head had broken past your tight ring. He then sheathed himself completely inside you with one quick smooth thrust, and then let out a shaky groan.

Bucky’s chest was flush against your back again, and he just held you as you adjusted to the feeling of having them both inside you at the same time. Your lips were opened in a silent scream, barely even able to suck in enough air to keep you from passing out. One of Bucky’s hands came around your chest while the other snaked between you and Steve to glide two of his fingers around your clit.

You couldn’t contain the scream that tore from your throat, already seconds away from orgasm. He pulled you up and down over Steve’s cock, keeping himself seated fully inside you, and that was enough to have you screaming your release. Your hands pulled almost painfully against the restraints until you unwittingly let go of both ends. You let it unfurl until you were loose again. One hand started to claw at Steve’s chest as your other came up behind your head until you could grab a handful of Bucky’s dark, thick hair. 

“I can’t…she’s so fucking tight…it’s like a damn vice grip…I’m coming…” Steve said between pants as he fought and lost against his own release. You were able to feel his pulsing length throb warmth into you; Bucky continuing to finger your clit and bounce you up and down over Steve. The blonde’s hands were going to leave bruises on your hips from how tight he held you. He squinted his eyes shut, throwing his head back as he continued to release inside you.

When Steve finally relaxed underneath you, Bucky pulled you up with him enough so that Steve’s still hard cock fell out of you and flopped messily against his thigh. Steve’s hands stayed on your body, now rubbing up your sides softly, giving you extra care to your post-orgasm sensitivity. Bucky’s fingers were slow, barely grazing over you clit now. He pushed you forward, away from his body and into Steve’s firm chest.

Steve greeted you with an open-mouthed kiss, one hand coming to tangle in your messy hair while his other ran around the curve of your breast before splaying it wide over your hip.

“Do you have another one in you, baby girl? Can you come one more time around my cock?” Bucky growled as he started to drag his heavy length out, leaving just the tip inside before driving it slowly back in. 

Your strangled moans kept any intelligible words from coming from your mouth, so you nodded furiously with your head. Bucky chuckled before he continued to grunt from behind you. His fingers pinched your sensitive clit none-too-gently, making you scream, unsure if it was from pleasure or from pain. You were overstimulated, impossibly full as he was sliding his cock back into your ass again. The smell of men surrounded you, as well as actual mountains of muscular flesh.

Tears were prickling at your eyes as you ducked your head down, forehead resting on Steve’s chest. Bucky kept holding your clit tight between his fingers. His thrusting picked up pace as your moans became nothing more than desperate gasps of air. Steve’s hands were still caressing and holding you gently, never letting you forget that he was there.

Unwillingly, you felt your body responding to the push and pull of Bucky’s cock, aware that he was nearing his own release. As you started to sob, Bucky slowed behind you.

“What’s your color, sweetheart?” he whispered into your ear as he barely moved inside you. All you could manage was a weak cry. “C’mon baby, you got to tell me you color, or I’m going to have to stop. You feel like heaven wrapped around my fucking cock like this, but you need to tell me if it’s too much. C’mon my sweet girl, how are you?”

“G-g-g-g-goooooood,” you managed between sobs. “D-d-don’t st-t-t-t-t-top…I’m g-g-g-greeeeen…”

“Thank fuck,” Bucky growled as he picked up his pace with renewed fervor. “I don’t know how I would have stopped…”

In the back of your mind, you had no doubt whatsoever that if you had asked Bucky to stop or pull out, he would have done so even if he were a split-second from orgasm.

“Just relax, sweetheart,” Steve cooed in your ear as he wiped your tears from your eyes. “You’ve been magnificent tonight.”

The coil in your stomach was wound as tight as it could go, just waiting on the right amount of pressure from Bucky before it would snap free, releasing you from this ledge of overstimulation and need. With a couple hard snaps of his hips, his fingers finally released their hold on your bud and swirled around the hood, setting your insides on fire.

It felt as if a flood had been released between your thighs as you came, yet again, as Bucky tensed and stilled in your ass. Your body was finally starting to relax as you collapsed, completely limp, on top of Steve. Your eyes fluttered closed, exhaustion completely consuming your entire being.

Bucky slipped out of you and off the bed, disappearing into the hallway, only returning with a towel and a couple warm, damp washcloths. There was nothing you could do except let Bucky’s strong arms pull you off of Steve, whimpering as your body wanted to continue clinging to his warmth. You could hear one of the boys chuckle quietly as you were placed on top of a fluffy towel on the bed, still lying on your back.

Bucky’s familiar hands slid your legs apart with no resistance before swiping the warm wash cloth gently over your tender, intimate bits. He pulled you by your shoulders until you were sitting up. 

“Can you open those beautiful eyes and look at me my sweet, beautiful girl?” Bucky asked softly, his voice as sweet as sugar.

You fought with your heavy eyelids until you could see the blurry outline of your beautiful, shaggy-haired Bucky. The smile he gave you replaced the rapid wildfire you’d felt earlier with a more comfortable, familiar warmth.

“There she is,” he exclaimed quietly, cupping your face in both his large hands, his thumbs brushing the tears from your cheeks. “How do you feel now?”

You could only smile in response; a big, dopey, blissful smile, but it was assurance enough that he wouldn’t feel as if he had pushed you too far.

When Bucky was satisfied that you were clean and dry, he took a shirt from Steve and pulled it over your head. He picked you up as if you were nothing more than a ragdoll, and crawled up into the middle of the bed, depositing you next to a waiting, clothed Steve. He had a bottle of water waiting for you and you took several desperate gulps, quenching the burning in your throat before lying down beside him. Bucky was only gone a few seconds more as he pulled on clothes of his own. You were curled into Steve’s side when you felt Bucky crawling up behind you, pressing himself in behind you, curling his long body around yours.

“That was…” you began, still breathless, but unable to find just the right word to describe what had just transpired.

“Yeah, it was…” Steve concurred as he maneuvered to his side so that you and he were now lying face to face. He folded one arm under his head and wrapped his other around your waist, careful of where Bucky’s arms were tight around you.

“Y/N?” Bucky asked as he tried to untangle his face from your wild sex hair. 

You hummed in acknowledgment, all you could manage as you were drifting farther into dreamland.

“Are you sure you enjoyed yourself? I didn’t get too…”

“Buck, stop,” you groaned, fighting for consciousness, knowing that Bucky would need your reassurance more than you needed sleep at this moment. “I have never lied to you before, and I have no reason to start now. I fucking came harder tonight than I think I have in my entire life.” You struggled to turn your body to face him and somehow you managed; Steve now curled around your back as you burrowed your face into Bucky’s neck. “We have the color system in place for a reason. Trust the system.” You were smiling now as you repeated the same words he’d said to you when you first put the system in pace.

“Would this be something you’d be interested in doing again? With Steve, that is?” he asked timidly, almost as if he were scared you might actually say no.

“What?!?” You shot up. “Like right now? Was that not enough? Why did you even bother to get dressed if you wanna go again…” You were flabbergasted. You needed about 12 hours of continuous sleep and to carbo load before you could even fathom doing this again so soon, but you also weren’t saying no.

“Breathe, baby girl, just take a deep breath,” Bucky said as he cupped your face and urged you to lie back down. “I didn’t mean tonight. I was referring to maybe, if all parties would be interested, we could have a repeat of tonight’s performances on a regular, not so scheduled basis.” He spoke slowly, letting each word sink in as he pulled you back into his embrace and Steve curl around you again.

“Like what you and I usually do, only now with Steve?” you clarified.

If Steve is interested,” Bucky continued.

Steve’s enthusiastic agreement was muffled into your hair, causing both you and Bucky to laugh.

“And I know that we’ve had this conversation a thousand times before, but what if this time, we maybe think about making this an exclusive arrangement,” Bucky pressed, struggling to keep his voice even as you could tell he was fighting some serious nerves.

“So, you are talking about a relationship? Like a legit relationship; the three of us?” you asked.

“I mean, we could just try. If it doesn’t work, then it doesn’t work, and we can keep adjusting until we find something that works for all of us, but there’s nobody else for me. You two are the only ones I’ve ever really wanted,” Bucky admitted, your heart filling to the brim when you noticed his blush creeping up in his cheeks at his admission.

“You think we are capable of pulling off an exclusive, polyamorous relationship?” You had no doubts that you wanted to give it a chance, but that both men would be satisfied with only each other and you was enough to keep your enthusiasm in check.

“Fuck yeah.” Steve’s muffled voice came from behind your back, his breath tickling your neck, causing you to giggle.

“We can start slow, just like with everything else we try for the first time.” Bucky was getting eager now; his eyes alight the closer you got to agreeing. 

How could you ever deny him anything when he looked at you like that.

“Yeah, ok. I want to give this a shot. Only if you two can both take this seriously,” you demanded. “And it can’t all just be about sex, ok? We have to do actual relationship things. And speaking of, what about the sex? Will it be all three of us every time, or will there be any one-on-one action going on? And what happens if someday we decide we want to get married? Or have kids?”

Bucky stopped your inquiry with a quick, but serious kiss. He chuckled as he pulled away, tucking your head back under his chin. He began weaving his fingers in your hair, massaging your scalp like he knows you like. 

“Let’s just take it one day at a time, alright? We can figure everything out as we go, together,” he mused. His gentle voice was still strong. His methodical fingers massaging your scalp remind you exactly how tired you had been just a minute ago. Steve’s soft snores signaled that he had been the first to succumb to sleep. You closed your eyes, letting Bucky’s promise ease you to sleep. “I love you, my sweet, girl,” he said into your hair as he kissed the top of your head. “Now, rest.”


End file.
